Life has meaning
by vamptigergal
Summary: Natsu has to live with the fact that even though his daughter is alive, the love of his life Lucy had to die...or does he? Is that all a dream or will he really have to handle the fact that he will losse it all in the end? Rating T


So if you've read my other Fairy Tail fanfics, you'll know I haven't been updating much. Well this is part of the reason why, I wrote this a while back and just finnally found it ready to be posted. Hope you all enjoy, this is a one-shot inspired by the picture.

Side note: Never kill yourself! will understand by the end.

* * *

_"Ne, Natsu-kun! Your too high!" a young Lucy called to a young me in the tree._

_"Relax Luce, I won't fall. Have some faith!" I yelled down, letting go of the branch and nearly falling. The Lucy gasping with fear as I had to grab another branch that was fur feet below where I had been._

_"Get down before you kill yourself, you idiot dragon!" Lucy screamed "I don't want to lose my only friend!"_

_I smirked and climbed down enough to jump behind her. We heard a strong masculine voice in a search type of yell, "Natsu, Lucy where are you two?"_

_A soft female voice yelling from the opposite direction "Lucy, Natsu please answer us!"_

_Holding out my hand to Lucy, I whispered "Let's make them chase us, it'll be fun."_

_"But Natsu-kun, your dad can smell even better than you." Lucy whispered screamed at me as I grabbed her hand and pulled her along, she dropped her favorite blonde doll as we neared the river, "Wait my doll!" _

_"Igneel will get it. We have to hurry!" I hissed, wading through the ice cold water of the river._

_Lucy gasping and shivering by the time we reached a small cave in the mountains. I had dried by the time we got there because of my abnormally high body tempter, smiled back at her before letting her hand go. Lucy moving closer to me as I stepped back out of her reach and asking as my back as to the wall "What are you doing Luce?"_

_I felt her still wet dress as she slide her cold arms around my neck, mumbling into my chest "I'm freezing, Natsu-kun."_

_Thinking fast, I took my shirt off and wrapped it around her shoulders before I pulled her close, whispering in her hair "Weirdo, you should have said something sooner." _

_Letting my hands be engulfed in fire, I kneelt and rubbed her legs. Lucy shivering as the cold still cooled her wet dress._

_"Umm….I can't dry your dress while you're wearing it…" I whispered, turning around, "I'll start it on fire if I tried, so I'll get a fire going…You can wear my shirt till then, it should be long enough to cover you."_

_Lucy nodded, unwrapped my shirt and sliding off her wet dress before putting my shirt on. I had already started the fire, so I turned back to her with my hands out for the dress. I kept my eyes closed as Lucy giggled and handed me the dress before sitting with her knees tucked to her chest. I gulped as I dried her dress, handing the now dry dress back. I whispered "You can get dressed again."_

_"Thanks Natsu-kun!" Lucy says, hugging me before taking the dress to get changed._

_I peaked at Lucy, blush spreading on my face. Looking her shoulders and arms over, I wanted to trail kisses over her neck and shoulder blades. Lucy patting the dress down and twirling for me before returning my shirt to me. Looking in my feverish eyes, Lucy laid a hand on my forehead, asking "Are you okay, Natsu-kun?"_

_I licked my lips and replied "Yeah…Just…thirsty, I'm going to get a drink." _

_I pulled away as Layla and Igneel appeared at the cave entrance. Layla tapping her foot as Lucy and I walked over._

_"Don't ever do that again!" Layla scolded, wrapping Lucy in a tight hug, "Do you know how worried I was, Lucy?"_

_Lucy crying and clinging to her mother replied "I'm sorry mommy!"_

_Igneel letting me walk out of the cave before yelling "If you ever do that again Natsu…."_

_"Sorry Igneel," I mumbled head down and hands at my side._

_"You know Layla is ill, yet you choose to do these things!" Igneel continue to scolds, lowering his head so Lucy and Layla can't hear, "You need to start thinking before you act or else you won't be able to protect your mate!"_

_"Yes, Igneel" I whispered, walking after Layla and Lucy, "Igneel….when do slayers take mates?"_

_Igneel replies, smiling "Why do you want to know, Natsu? Aren't girls yucky?"_

_"Umm…Well….You see….They….I…" I stammered, kicking the ground, "I just want to know….."_

_"Sixteen is the youngest," Igneel whispered in my ear "But for you might have already started searching, you are nine." _

_I gasps causing Lucy to walk back towards me. I had to dip my head before she could see the blush forming across my face._

_"Hey Natsu-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked me, worry in her young voice._

_Layla smiling and walking away from us with Igneel. I heard Igneel chuckling "He has found his mate. Let's get you back to bed; I'll make sure Lucy gets home before dark."_

_I gulped as Lucy bent over to pick up the doll; Igneel had dropped at my feet, leaning close as she stood back up. I kissed her cheek making her blush and yelp asking "Why?"_

_"No real reason." I mumbled, watching her face fall, "I just love you and all."_

Soft snores told Natsu the little girl with pale pink-blonde hair and slanted eyes was actually asleep from the story. Kissing her forehead, Natsu whispers "Sleep well, Narie. Daddy loves you."

Sneaking from her room, Natsu gently shuts the door before heading to the main bedroom. Sighing and thinking to himself 'I don't know how much longer I can do this, Luce. Being without you is killing me.'

Stripping out of his work clothing, Natsu crawls into the bed with the ring of keys lying on the pillow next to his own. Kissing the ring, Natsu whispers "I'm sorry…I still love you. It's hard to do this but I know you're watching over her."

Curling into the fetal position with a hand over the keys, Natsu begins to cry till sleep takes him over. Waking to a small hand in his free hand, Natsu smiles at the young girl curling against his chest, letting the keys go to gently stroke her hair. Natsu finds his breath catching as he nuzzles her hair and calls softly "Hey, wakey-wakey princess. Romeo-nii-san will be here soon."

Yawning, Narie blinks up at Natsu. Natsu tries to muster a warm smile, pushing the tears back as her warm brown eyes with their flecks of green and onyx look into his. Natsu yawns again before mumbling an answer "No school today, daddy. You promised we could go fishing and swimming in the river!"

Natsu gently lifting his daughter up, letting her head lean on his chest over his heart, and walking to the bathroom, Narie wrapping her tiny arms around Natsu's neck when he tries to set her down.

"Narie, you need to let me go for a bit. How else can I draw our bath?" Natsu asks, gently tugging her arms from his neck.

Narie whining, "But daddy…..you keep crying last night…uncle Gajeel says hugs work the best for tears."

Natsu stunned and hugging his daughter close, whispering "thank you….but daddy is okay though."

"No you're not! Even ice man Gray says you're not!" Narie cries, "He says you try to act tough but you're always crying!"

"Narie," Natsu whispers, whipping her eyes and kissing her forehead as he kneels in front of her, "Daddy just misses Mommy still. I'll try harder to smile for my princess. You know you're the best thing in Daddy's world right?"

Narie kissing his cheek in response, asks "Can we go see Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie. Today we can do whatever you want." Natsu replies, finally able to draw the bath.

Half an hour later, Natsu had Narie dressed in a pale blue shirt with a pink Fairy Tail symbol on the front and jean shorts, pulling her hair back in a braid and tying it with a red ribbon. Quickly throwing on a black tank top and his old signature white pants, Natsu giver his daughter a big grin, saying "Let's go eat first then go see mommy."

Narie nodding and kissing her hand before touching it to the picture by the door, whispering "See you soon, mommy!"

Natsu following her lead adds "We love you, Lucy."

Closing the apartment door behind them, Natsu takes Narie's hand and races to the guild hall. Entering, Narie runs up to a black haired teen that's half lying on the table in front of him.

"Ne, Romeo-nii!" she sings, hugging the teen from the side.

Romeo laughing and pulling her to his lap, replies "Hey Narie-chan. Any fun plans today?"

"Just eating here, getting flowers for Lucy's grave," Natsu answers, sliding next to Romeo on the bench "Working on homework again?"

Romeo nods as Naris slides off of Romeo's lap to the small open space between the two men. A white haired woman walks over, a pad of paper and a pen in her hands, stops beside Romeo.

"Anyone want anything?" the woman asks, "Good to see you, Narie. School going good still?"

"Yes, Mirajane-sensei!" Narie hums, kicking her feet happily, "Can I get a strawberry milkshake, Daddy?"

"Sure, princess. I'll take my old normal, Mira." Natsu answers, watching Narie bounce on the bench causing Romeo to groan.

Mira smiling at them asks softly "On fire like old times?"

"NO!" Natsu whipping around to her snaps "You know I gave up magic like you!"

Narie yelping and hiding in Romeo's lap, Romeo wrapping his arms around her to keep her out of the way. Mira flinching back as a dark blue haired man walks over and punches Natsu in the chest.

"You don't have to yell," the man says, taking his shirt off subconsciously, "a simple no would have sufficed Flame lame."

Natsu gets up and rubs the spot where the punch landed, sighing as he sits back by Romeo and Narie. The dark blue haired man grabs Natsu's collar and pulls him back. Natsu letting himself be pulled back, says "Just leave me alone, Gray. Can I just spend the day with my daughter in peace?"

Gray glaring down at his friend asks the shaking girl behind him "Did he cry all night again?"

"Daddy…" Narie whines as Natsu gets up and begins shaking with anger.

Natsu growling and tackling Gray, who smirks and hits his nose. Mira and Romeo exchanging looks as Narie runs to the two fighting men, trying to stop them before they get hurt. Natsu seeing Gajeel getting ready to use his iron dragon roar, brags Narie to protect her.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Natsu screams, flames visible in his throat as he clutches Narie to his chest, walking towards the deck, "Mira, just bring our order to the deck!"

Mira smiling as Natsu and her pass before heading to the kitchen. Gray, havein' gotten to the deck door, holds it open for Natsu as he carried her to the pool deck. Gently setting her down, Natsu kneels to look her over.

"Are you hurt, Daddy?" Narie asks in a whisper, watching the metal shrapnel fall out of his arms, "Should I get Wendy-chan?"

"No, sweetie." Natsu replies, examining her little arms, "Are you hurt?"

Mira appearing with the food sets it on the closest table to them as Natsu finishes looking her over. Gajeel walks out as Mira heads back in, heading to the table and flopping down in the farthest chair from the door.

"Whatever brings you out here, Gajeel, I'm not in the mood for it." Natsu growls as he sits Narie in the chair closest to his own, "SO leave it."

"I'll join ya if you're going to bunny girl's grave." Gajeel asks as Narie starts slurping her milkshake. "Otherwise, not a chance."

"No," Natsu replied flatly before digging into his own food. Narie noticing a bright blue cat flying overhead, waves it down with a smile. Landing on the middle of the table, the cat asks "Natsu, I thought you had off today? Why are you here?"

"What was supposed to be a peaceful lunch with my daughter right now." Natsu answers, finishing the meal.

Narie petting the cat's head, earning a soft purr, adds "Aye, Happy! Then we are going to see mommy!"

"Can I come?" Happy asks a sad begging smile on his face to Natsu. Narie pouts and begging in a puppy-dog way to him as well, Natsu sighing and nodding yes, (since he knew Narie would have kept pouting if he said no and it's Happy so there's no harm in it.)

Gajeel laughs and tosses 3,000 jewels on the table, walking away calling back "That should cover lunch, see ya later!"

"Yo rust bucket!" Natsu yells, taking Narie's hand as they get up and smiling brightly (almost like his old self) "Thanks for the fight. Tell Gray we'll rematch tomorrow!"

Gajeel nods as he re-enters the guild hall. Narie tugging on Natsu's hand asks "Can we get mommy some flowers?"

"Sure, princess." Natsu answers as his daughter pulls him and Happy to the small flower shop down the road.

A blue haired teen girl calling out "Hey Natsu. Hello Narie and Happy. What can I get you today?"

"Star petals!" Happy and Narie exclaim in excitement together, making the blue haired teen girl laugh.

She replies "Alright! Normal number, Natsu?"

"Please, Wendy." Natsu replies, handing over 4,000 jewels, "Actually add an extra one, please."

Wendy smiling and ringing the purchase up, asks "Why do you want an extra one?"

"For Narie," Natsu answers in a whisper, "She deserves something nice, since she never complains."

"You mean about you working long hours, missing the first year and half of her life and never smiling like you used to?" Wendy whispers back, handing two bouquets over, "She forgives you, Natsu…..you should smile more….it wasn't your fault, Natsu."

Natsu taking the flowers and smirks replying "Not yours either, Wendy, it was just a bad timing. But you saved Narie at least and that's what counts." Turning around towards his daughter, he adds "You ready?"

"Aye!" Happy chirps from the top of Narie's head, who nods quickly. Natsu giving Wendy another smile before leaving the small flower shop, walking to the church cemetery. Narie grabs her father's newly freed hand; Happy took the flowers from Natsu for Narie.

"Sweetie..." Natsu whispers kneeling next to her "You want to be a celestial mage like mommy, right? You can't be afraid of ghosts."

Narie wrapping her arms around his neck, Natsu pulling her close and kissing her hair. Narie whining "But daddy...Ice man Gray says mommy was scared of ghost."

Natsu sighing as he picks her up as they walk towards the grave. Passing Jude and Layla Heartfilia's, stopping Natsu replies "She was. There was a lot that scared her but she would still fight because she wanted to stand with us. All her spirits, everyone in the guild, and her other friends from other guilds, she fought beside because we were all her friends."

Getting out of his arms, Narie slides down and begins pulling the weeds from the base of the head-stone. Once the weeds were gone, Narie stands and brushes the dirt from her knees. Natsu taking her little hand, they walk the short way to Lucy's grave. Natsu and Narie both take care of removing weeds; Happy sets the flowers down as Narie sits down next to her father who was holding back tears. Whispering, Narie watches him brush some dirt off "...daddy?"

Natsu taking her little hands and pulling her close, sobbing against her hair "I'm sorry...All I've done is make your life horrible, Narie."

"That's not true," Narie replies, wrapping her arms around his broad chest, "You're the best daddy anyone could ask for."

"No, you deserve so much better. But I'm trying...you know that right?" Natsu whispers, blinking like the light around them was bothering his eyes, "You and mommy are the best people in my world, I'd do anything for you..." letting his eyes close for a second.

Waking up in his old home, Natsu tries to piece together what happened... Lying with the pink comforter tucked under his chin, he looks around as Narie walking in carrying a tray. Noticing Natsu awake, Narie drops the tray and throws herself at him.

"I was so worried, daddy!" Narie cries against his shoulder, "Wendy-chan didn't know how to help! She tried everything but you wouldn't wake up, daddy!"

Holding her close, Natsu looks around, they house was still a mess but there were a few new items. Narie's bed and dress were hidden behind the curtain Happy had hung to make his room. Lucy's and his bed was behind the curtain that hung to make his old room. Seeing the hammock was still up in the living room with that table Gildart's helped him build.

"How long was I out?" Natsu asks in horse and strange sounding voice, rubbing his daughter's back, "Why are we here?"

Narie hick-upping "Two months...with you not working the land lady kicked us out...Everyone in the guild helped us move here...Romeo-nee-san stayed with us that first month..."

"Narie, you...you have been going to school?" Natsu asks, stern look in his eyes, "You need to go to school; you don't want to end up like me."

"I HAVE, DADDY!" Narie whines in a loud voice, tears spilling out her eyes, "Mirajane-sensei came over during school time! And everyone helped out where they could..."

Natsu tentatively sitting up, Narie kneels next to him trying to keep him laying back. Natsu grinning brightly, saying "Alright, Narie. Let's go down to the guild."

"Shouldn't you rest more, daddy?" Narie asks, sliding off the bed, "What if you pass out again?"

Getting off the bed and picking her up in a swinging hug, Natsu replies "Whatever you gave me, princess worked. I feel like my old self again. I'm all fired up about this, let's go do something fun."

Narie nodding and hugging her father tightly, silently thanking the pink haired maid with chains and the orange haired man in the suit and blue glasses for the biggest help. Smiling up at Natsu as he gently sets her down, Narie answers "It was medicine two people gave me...Romeo-nee-san said you knew them..."

Stopping in mid-step, Natsu turns toward her with a smile plastered on his face, asks "Oh? What were they life? Did Romeo know them?"

"He knew the man with orange spiky hair. Though he said the suit was different from what he used to wear but the blue glasses were the same... I think he smelt funny, like a cat almost." Narie explained.

Natsu recognizing the description of Loki, grabs the ring of keys and plucks off one of the golden ones. Handing it to his daughter, Natsu kneels and asks "Can you try summoning this spirit, Narie?"

Nodding and shaking, Narie takes the key and closes her eyes. Narie asking "This is Leo's key..." Natsu nods yes, "okay then. I open the gate of the lion; I wish to make a contract with you Leo."

A flash of orange light blinds Narie and Natsu as they blink a man with spiky orange hair, dressed in a suit with blue glasses stands before them. Giving Natsu a huge smile before taking on knee and bowing his head before Narie, the man spoke "Little princess, you may call on me whenever. I shall answer always."

Narie stunned she had actually summoned a spirit, her daze broken by her father's laughter. Natsu chuckling "Loki, good to see you. Haven't changed those playboy way, just don't try anything with my daughter!"

"Good to see your alive, Natsu." Loki replies, getting up and hugging Natsu, "Feeling better? and I wound never dare hurt the little princess, I'm hurt you would even think that!"

Natsu rolling his eyes as Narie whispers, confusion on her face, "Daddy? How do you know this spirit?"

Natsu smiling, answers "This isn't just a spirit, sweetie. Do you remember the story of Loki and mommy?"

"Yep! Mommy saved Loki from disappearing because he was a Fairy Tail mage too. But Loki was actually a spirit who had broken spirit law and killed his previous owner forcing him to live and disappear on Earthland." Narie exclaims proudly, not seeing Loki flinching at the memory, "That day he went missing and everyone searched all of Manoglia but mommy knew where he was. She went straight to the grave site and save Loki. But that's not the really amazing part, mommy was so powerful she called all her spirits to defend Loki from the spirit king. His new punishment was to serve mommy."

Loki now smiling at her, kneels again speaking directly to her, "Hello, Narie. I'm Loki the Fairy Tail mage Lucy save that day."

"But how?" Narie asks, confused again "Aren't you just a spirit? But your Leo the lion..."

Natsu sighing and picking her up, explains "Naris, this is Loki from that story. He is Leo the lion the same one that served mommy."

"So Loki and Leo are the..." Narie mutters, still clearly confused, "But then how did you know daddy needed that medicine, Loki Leo?"

Loki, still kneeling and smiling, replies "Just call me Loki, little princess. And it was spirit world medicine, we always have been watching over you Narie."

Natsu remembering there was another person still needing to be thanked, sets Narie down then grabbing another golden key and holds it out, asking "Can you summon Virgo? I'd like to thank her too."

"I'll just get her." Loki says before dissolving in a flash of light.

Natsu picking up the tray and shattered bowel, glancing back at Narie who had set on the bed side. Kicking her feet and thinking of what just happened, Narie sighted and called out to her father in the kitchen, "Ne, daddy...Loki is Leo the Lion but he is also Loki of Fairy Tail."

Natsu looking into the bedroom from the kitchen answers "Yep. Loki was mommy's strongest spirit and out good friend, sweetie. Why?"

Leaning back, Narie asks "Then wouldn't all of mommy's spirits mages in Fairy Tail too?"

Walking back to the bedroom, Natsu flops next to his daughter. Narie curling against his chest, Natsu wraps an arm around her, replying "No, princess. Loki was special; he is the leader of the Zodiacs and had his own magic he could call on."

"What about Virgo, Daddy?" Narie sheepishly asks, "Everyone says she popped out a lot too."

Natsu smiling warmly down at her, answers "Virgo...she was special too. She could just pop-out whenever someone needed new clothing, she always brought outfits for us from the spirit world."

Soft snores and deep breathing was the only sounds heard when Loki returned with a pink haired maid spirit with chains on her wrist. Loki quietly chuckling at the sight when Virgo states, quite loudly in fact, " Little princess, you have need of me?"

Narie jumping up and away from the two people standing beside the bed. Natsu letting her hide behind his back, whispers softly to her, "It's alright. It's just Loki and Virgo."

Loki waving at her as Virgo bows, Narie looking them over from behind her father, mumbles "You don't have to bow...it's just weird..."

"Punishment, little princess?" replies Virgo.

Natsu laughs as Narie clings to him, answers for her "No, Virgo. But thank you for the help and the medicine...I don't know what I would have done without that."

Virgo nods with Loki, Narie peeking out but staying behind her father. Natsu smiling and pulling her to his lap, kissing her hair. Holding out a hand to Virgo who takes his hand and shakes it answering softer now "It was nothing, you're the husband of my previous owner and father of my currant."

"Wait! Currant?" Narie screams before ducking under the blankets, "I haven't made a contract with you."

Virgo blinking, "Lucy never did either. I choose to serve you, little princess."

"Narie... my name is Narie.." Narie mumbles before Natsu tickles her. Virgo watching with Loki as Natsu tickly attacks his daughter to get her out from under the blankets.

"Little princess, do you need help?" Loki asks, ready to pounce in a moment's notice.

Natsu giggling with his daughter as he pulls her o his chest, Narie breathlessly answers "no...I'm okay...Daddy always protects me."

"I always will too." Natsu whispers before yawning, "I'm tired...Narie let's do something fun, maybe spend the day as a family..."

Virgo reappearing from the kitchen with a bowel in hand. Natsu lying back on the pillows, blinking like a drunk that's close to passing out. Loki sighing and disappearing back to the spirit world as Virgo approaches Natsu. Narie hugging her father as Virgo pours the medicine into his half open mouth.

Falling into a daze, Natsu listens to the girls chat.

"What is that medicine? Wendy-chan couldn't heal daddy but this does..." Narie asks, watching her father blink one eye at a time and give her a goofy half sided grin.

Virgo replying "Liquid Fire."

"Oh." Natsu slurs before passing out, Virgo pressing a warm cloth to his forehead.

Narie watching and paying attention to what Virgo does. Virgo explains "Yes, since he hasn't been eating fire, his magic is very weak. You understand as a mage."

"Magic is the life force." Narie exclaims sleepily, curling against her father, "Daddy always said that."

Morning light falling across his eyes causing Natsu to stretch out on the bed. Feeling a small body curled against his left side, Natsu looks down and sees Narie sleeping against him. Nuzzling close, Natsu picks her up very gently. Carrying her to her own bed as the front door opens. Natsu tucks Narie in as Romeo walks to the table. Natsu joining Romeo at the table, who was looking around. Romeo mutters "Sorry for just walking in but school starts in an hour and I wanted to check in."

"Oh..." Natsu mumbles, getting up, "I'll go wake up Narie then."

"No, she has off still. I just came over because it's my day...Late homework and everything." Romeo states, getting up and fixing his school uniform before heading to the kitchen, "Seems your better now. That's good, you had us all worried. We thought we were going to lose you too Natsu-nii..."

Natsu sitting back down and listening to Romeo stumble about the kitchen before replying, "Yeah...Seems my stubbornness nearly killed me this time." Romeo tried to be quiet as Natsu continues "I tried too hard, maybe too hard to be there that I missed the really big thing. I worked too much to make sure Narie always had everything she needed and wanted...But I was never there. I'm worst then Jude... I lied, saying everything was okay. That the long hours were only temporary, that I'd make the next one...But I never did...Never tried really." Romeo setting two plates down before sitting across from Natsu as he breaths deep to continue "I do love her. She's perfect, everything I could have ever wanted in a daughter...but in my heart I can feel anything still..."

"Natsu..." Romeo whispers as Natsu covers his face with his hands and sobs, "You lost your mate...According to Gajeel, it's dragon nature to feel this way."

"It is but at the same time, being a father is what I want." Natsu mumbles through the tears, "A family with my Luce...I have that but she's not here to see us."

Romeo moves next to Natsu and hugs him, Narie walking out and rubbing her eyes as she shuffles over. Climbing into Natsu's lap, Narie lets Natsu cling to her as Romeo whispers "No tears Natsu. Look its our princess, come on and smile Natsu."

"Daddy..." Narie whines, leaning into his chest "Let's go fishing today."

"Sure, princess." Natsu mumbles, whipping the tears away, "Romeo after you're done at school you should join us."

Romeo chuckling, "Alright Natsu-nii. See you in two hours, Narie-chan."

Ruffling her hair, Romeo heads out towards the school. Narie examining the untouched breakfast, smiling up at Natsu who looks at her confused. Watching her slide off his lap and rush in to the kitchen, Natsu asks "Narie..what's that look for?"

Returning with a matchbook, Narie answers "Everyone always says you used to eat fire and could out eat anyone in the guild...I wanna try it too..."

Natsu not really confused, responds "Try what, sweetie."

"Eating fire..." Narie replies, soft enough that Natsu's dragon hearing only picked it up, "Lauri-chan can eat metal like her daddy..."

Blinking and open mouthed, Natsu watches Narie take a match out and try to light it, speaking "Stop, Sweetie. You'll burn yourself, let daddy do that."

"But..." Narie whines as Natsu takes the match and book from her, "Promise you'll still let me try some too..."

"Promise princess." Natsu whispers, realizing Romeo mad the meal to be on fire, not stopping to think of how he learned that trick. Sticking the match head against the strip, flame jumping to life on the match. Setting the lite match to one plate then eating the match in one gulp, Natsu smiles. Picking up a fork, Narie pokes the fire, Natsu watching her as she picks up a small portion of fire eggs, smiling brightly together.

"Ne, daddy is fire always this clam around you?" Narie asks, wonder in her voice and eyes, "Will it hurt me?"

Natsu remembering his first time eating fire, nodding no in reply. Narie still examining the forkful with wonder, yelps when Natsu takes the fork in his mouth, mumbling through the food "It's not good cold, princess."

Narie cocking her head to the side, cutely asking "How does it get cold, daddy? Isn't it fire?"

"Umm...well...you see...I don't really know princess." stammers Natsu, blushing from embarrassment, "It's just something Igneel always said. Never gave it much thought, I guess."

Kissing her forehead, Natsu pulls her from her chair to his lap and takes her fork. Gently getting a small portion of the fire eggs on the fork, Natsu holds it out to her, whispering "Just breathe deeply through your mouth as you bite down."

Narie nodding and breathing deeply through her mouth as he lets the fork pass between her lips. Eyes wide Narie gulps the food down, Natsu nuzzles her hair as Narie giggles "It's amazing! Daddy it tastes so good, why didn't we have this before."

Chuckling and blushing, Natsu nods, explaining "Your daddy is stubborn when he gave up magic to live a normal life with you."

"Oh." Narie mumbles, as Natsu gives her the fork back. Narie playing with the food in front of her as Natsu lights the other plate ablaze. Patting her back, Natsu shows her its alright as he digs in to the fire eggs, toast and sausages on the other plate. After breakfast, Natsu digs around for his old fishing gear. Laughing with Narie as they face t the river, Natsu actually thinks his heart might be healing.

"Hey daddy...can you maybe teach me slayer magic?" Narie asks as she casts her line out into the river.

Smiling at her as she focused on the water, Natsu replies "Sure. We can start right now."

Setting her line down, Narie turns to face her father as he lets flames jumping over his hands. Natsu feeling his magic stir to life as he brings his hands up in a triumphant formation over his mouth.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon," he yells, breathing into his hands.

Narie jumping in joy as Natsu turns to her, holding his arms out for her to jump for a hug. Being tackled back, Natsu holds her close. Nuzzling close to him, Narie mumbles "When can I do that? What can I learn first! Tell me daddy!"

Laughing Natsu answers "Relax, princess. Let's start simple."

"OKAY!" Narie yells, jumping up and waving to a figure in the forest. Natsu sitting up, laughing and waves to the figure as well.

Calling out, Natsu motions the figure "Over here Romeo!"

The figure moving towards them, laughing "Thanks! But what happened to me joining you for fishing?"

"Well now your joining us for training!" Natsu says, being helped up by Romeo, "Can you find us a target?"

Romeo sighing and pulling a piece of paper from his back and tacking it to a tree "This good enough?"

Natsu smiling and nodding, Narie jumping around smiling rightly. Natsu holds up a flame in his hand as he instructs "Okay Narie, watch and copy."

Narie holding her own hand out, trying to create a flame in her own palm. Watching from a tree since Natsu has a habit of distortion, Romeo whistles to Natsu. Turning, Natsu falls over laughing. Pouting, Narie throws her hands up and flops to the ground. Calming down enough to crawls over, Natsu takes her hand in his and lights a flame. Narie watches the flame turn pink as Natsu let's go, squealing "Pink fire! I love pink! See Romeo-nii-san, pink fire!"

Romeo calling down, "Hai Hai! Narie-chan pay attention to your teacher though!"

"Yes." Natsu saying, lighting his own hands ablaze again, "Try and hit the paper, Narie."

Nodding, Narie aims at the paper, Natsu kneeling beside her as she throws the little pink fireball. Missing the paper and the tree, Narie pouts "Why did I miss...I'm a good aim aren't I daddy?"

"It takes practice." Natsu encourages, "You're doing fine, even better than I did my first time," hugging her tightly, "I couldn't even hold the flame that Igneel gave me, let alone form a fire ball."

Looking up at him, Narie mumbles "Really? You couldn't hold fire daddy..."

Romeo chuckling, "The great Salamander of Fairy Tail couldn't hold a flame. Man that'll be great for your reputation Natsu-nii."

Natsu standing up, mumbling "Fire on the left claw, fire of the right claw, combine them together," fire appearing on both his hands before he brought them together as he jumps towards Romeo, "Horn of the fire dragon!"

Romeo barely dodging and cartwheeling away, making Narie laugh. Natsu turning back to Narie, who stops laughing and gulps. Sneaking back to the tree, Romeo leans against it sighing greatly. Natsu sending a glance over his should which has Romeo scurrying off to hide.

"That's not nice daddy!" Narie squeals, "So there's a horn, a roar and just plain fire... what else is there?"

"Kick, wing slash and so much more, Narie." Natsu answers, watching Narie take a small flame in her right hand and create a pink flame in her left.

"So it's Fire from the left paw and Fire of the right paw, come together." Narie mutters, bringing her little hands together over head the same way Natsu had, "Horn of the fire dragon?"

Natsu smiling till he notices the fire starts engulfing her. Panicking when the flame doesn't subside and she begins screaming. Romeo running back to the guild for help as Natsu tries to putting the fire out. Narie closing her eyes as the water rushes over her head when Natsu dunked her in the river. Making sure the fire is out, Natsu pulls his unconscious daughter up before racing after Romeo. Reaching the guild hall, Natsu scans for a blue haired teenage girl, yelling "Where's Wendy?!"

"Infirmary already." Romeo calls, trying to make a path to the infirmary. Wendy sitting by a bed as Natsu kicks the door in and gently laying Narie's unconscious body down. Kneeling beside the bed, Natsu begins to sob as Wendy tries to heal the young girl. Going and kneeling beside Natsu, Gray wraps him in a bare chested hug with his head on his chest, mumbling "Come on, squinty eyes. Narie will be fine. Look at how her parents are, not to mention what her guild is."

Wendy gasping as Narie stops breathing, quickly motioning for Gray to remove Natsu. Natsu letting Gray pull him from the bed side but starts to fight as Gray pulls him from the room.

"NO! I won't leave her side!" Natsu cries, "Let me go! Narie needs me!"

Gray sighing, "She needs Wendy to concentrate. You can see that, can't you Flame head?"

Natsu still fighting in a way that Gajeel had to step in to help out. Wendy immerging from the infirmary, Levy and Romeo rushing to her side. Wendy whispering in Levy's ear, with tears forming in her eyes, "She...I couldn't...help her..."

Levy gasping and stumbling over to Gajeel, leaning over to his ear that was away from Natsu, she softly whispers "Narie didn't make it.."

Growling and letting metal scales form on his body, Gajeel motions for Gray to let Natsu go. Softly saying, Gajeel stand in front of Natsu "Now Natsu this will be hard to hear but...Narie is with Lucy now."

"That's not funny Gajeel!" an angry female voice yells as Natsu collapse to his knees with Gray wrapping an arm over his shoulder, "Wendy, what..." the voice's owner seems to turn towards the teen girl in Romeo's arms.

"I tried to save her...but her lunges were always weak..." Wendy sobbed against Romeo's shoulder as the voice's owner approached, "There wasn't a thing I could do, Erza! Natsu...I'm so sorry, I failed again!"

Romeo glaring at the woman with red hair in front of them, trying to yell but instead mumbling "She did her best Erza. We just didn't make it in time."

Natsu's sobs are the only thing that draws their attention back to him, curling into himself with Gray being joined by Mira and Lisanna trying to sooth him. Crying out, Natsu asks "Someone please... just kill me! There's nothing left!"

Everyone in the guild stopped and just stared at the pink haired man who was crying like a baby with three people trying to get him to calm down. Erza storming over to the man, kneeling in front of him, she whispers "Natsu don't... We all loved Lucy and mourned with you over her. I raised Narie that first of her life after you went crazy. I know your pain, I do. She was...no she IS our little fairy princess. This is not the way to honor their memory, Natsu. We live for the dead, not die with them. You better never ask to lose another family member!"

Whipping her eyes free of tears that were spilling from her eyes, Erza pulled Natsu from the ground and to her chest. Letting his head fall on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist, Erza smiles as Gajeel adds "I doubt there's a heart here that isn't crying with you Natsu. Bunny-girl and Narie were our friends and...We all loved them too. But you need to see that we still need you as well."

Natsu pushing away from Erza, who had started to silently cry, and unsteadily getting up. Staggering passed Wendy, Natsu puts his hand on her shoulder with a sad smile on his face, he mumbles "It's not your fault, Wendy. I failed as her father, I was supposed to always keep her safe."

Calmly walking to the cliff behind the hall, Natsu glances back seeing Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Lisanna following him out. Walking to his side, Gajeel asks "You going to jump? Or are you going to turn around and walk back with us Salamander?"

"What's left for me?" Natsu asks, "I lost my mate, I failed at protecting my own daughter...Why shouldn't I just jump?"

Gray moving to the other side, answers "Because you're Natsu of Fairy Tail. You always get back up after being beaten to a bloodily pulp."

"Their right Natsu," Lisanna calls, not daring to get close in case that causes him to change his mind and just jump instead of listen, "You never gave up before now."

"Wrong, Lisanna. I gave up on you; I build that grave by that house we played in as kids after I thought you died!" Natsu yells, tears running down his face.

Levy sighing, "Lucy wouldn't want this. She'd rather you smile and keep living."

Gajeel sitting on the edge, answers Natsu's question "I don't know. I can't even understand the pain of losing a mate or a child, let alone both." looking back at Levy with a sad look, "How your heart hasn't given out on you is beyond me. I know mine would have long before now. You're strong, Natsu, a lot stronger than you think."

As Natsu flops down beside Gajeel, Gray pushes the girls back to the guild mumbling about that being a dragon's only talk. Looking at the clouds in the distance, Natsu mumbles "Who says it hadn't? I lost everything when Lucy died. Now my last chance to even redeem myself is gone with Narie...Everyone would be better if I weren't here."

Gajeel nodding and getting up, whispering over his shoulder, "You're wrong, but do whatever you decide. But know this, we don't blame you. Bad things happen, Natsu, its just how life works. See you around."

Natsu nods before letting his body slide from the cliff face. Falling into the sea below, letting the wing rip his scarf off, Natsu mumbles "Let's them find that at least. Burry it with them.. Narie, Lucy, I'll be home soon." Just as his feet hit the water...

Natsu bolts awake in a very soft bed he relieves is Lucy's in a dim room in a house in the woods, from the smell at least. Scanning around for anything that can jog his memory to tell him where he is, Natsu hears footsteps coming to the room. As the door opens, Natsu jumps up to a fighting stance with flames on his hands. Lucy blinking at him, Natsu then remembers everything from the dream and pulls her into a deep hug.

"I can't believe this...Your alive, Lucy!" Natsu mumbles against her neck, breathing in her sent deeply, "Please stars don't let this be a dream!"

Lucy being crushed, gasp "What's going on Natsu? Why are you acting so weird?" looking up at his face, "Are you crying?"

Natsu whipping his eyes, all his real memories returning and releasing it was a dream, kisses her roughly before answering "I had a horrible nightmare, Luce. We were married and Lived pretty nicely before our daughter was born," pulling her to the bed, "But the say she was born you went on a little mission to pick herbs while I fixed up my old home. It started to storm and we couldn't get back to the guild when you fell into labor...You died giving birth to her...I sort of abandoned her for a while...Too heartbroken over losing you, but then I stepped up, tried to give her everything she'd ever need. Worked long hours at the guild and had a second job just to make sure she would be taken care of. Never bought anything for myself."

Lucy, laying her head over his heart, murmurs "So that made it a horrible dream, you had our daughter at least. You could have gotten remarried, maybe to Lisanna even."

"Never," Natsu replied, kissing Lucy roughly, "I only want you. Without you even being a father wasn't worthwhile. But yet I loved every second I spent with her...till I failed that too... I tried to teacher flayer magic..." tears pricking in his eyes, "I watched her light herself on fire...Romeo ran to warn the guild, while I tried my best to keep Narie alive till we got to the guild...but...but...i was to slow...I hadn't been training, I was too slow... I knew her lunges were weak, I should have pushed myself harder...her lunges gave out." squeezing Lucy tight to his chest, the fear running his blood cold "I failed you and her...I couldn't live with that anymore...I jumped off the cliff to kill myself."

Slapping his cheek, Lucy with her tears in her eyes and screams at him "Don't ever say that again! I don't care I died, you should have kept living! Natsu you forgot what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail!"

Laying on his back, Natsu lets the tears fall freely. Hearing tiny footsteps, Natsu and Lucy look over at the open doorway.

"Mommy...Daddy...What's the noise about?" a young girl with pink-blonde hair and slanted brown eyes with flecks of onyx and green, asks while rubbing her eyes, "Why is daddy crying?"

Natsu jumping up and scooping the child up, Lucy sighing as he carries her to the bed.

"Daddy had a horrible nightmare, princess." Natsu whispers, pulling Lucy close when he lays back, "Can she sleep with us?"

Lucy leaning over and kissing the girl's hair, answers "That dream really scared you...sure, Natsu."

Natsu nodding as he lays the girl on his chest before wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. Lucy relaxing against his body, making Natsu smile. Kissing the child's forehead before kissing Lucy's cheek, Natsu asks in a whisper "We did name her Narie Layla Heartfilia Dragneel, right?"

Lucy giggling and nuzzling his neck "Yes, but you always hated the name Narie."

"No more, Narie..." Natsu whispers watching the two girls fall asleep, smiling to himself, "My Lucy Heartfilia Drngeel and princess Narie Layla Heartfilia Drangeel. I love you girls."

Narie wakes up under her mother's arm to the smell of breakfast. Sneaking down, Narie finds her father in the small kitchen. Natsu turning around to see her, hums "Great morning Narie! Sleep well, princess?"

"Morning, Daddy. Yeah, what about you?" Narie asks as Natsu scoops her up in a swinging hug.

"After I had you and mommy by my side, I slept better than ever had." Natsu answers, setting her down then fixing a plate for her "What do you want to do today?"

Narie eating looks up and mumbles between bites "I have school today. Romeo-nii should be over soon actually!" jumping up and running to her room, yelling now "Thank you daddy for breakfast!"

"Packed a bento for you as well, princess." Natsu calls back, accidently waking Lucy.

Lucy sleepily walking to the kitchen in time to see Natsu pulling Narie's hair into a ponytail. Rubbing her eyes, Lucy asks "When did you learn that?"

Natsu blushing answers "Remember, I was a single dad for a while in my dream. So I had to learn how to do Narie's hair in different styles for a while."

Narie quickly kissing Natsu's cheek then Lucy's before running to the front door. Someone knocking as Narie swings it open, Romeo smiling and being dragged to school by a super hyper first grader. Lucy watching Natsu fix her and himself plates. Setting them side by side, Natsu pulls a chair out for Lucy.

"Come on, Luce." Natsu mumbled, blush on his face, "I want to spend time with you...I really... that dream made me realizes that the time we have is precious and we need to make each moment count."

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers as she sat down, "Does this mean our trip to Fairy Tail Park is on?"

Natsu sitting next to her, nods yes before taking her fork and feeding her, "Yes, and I'm so glad I got the day off now."

"Why?" Lucy mutters before Natsu kisses her softly.

Natsu hums against her lips "Because I'm not taking my eyes off of you while you're working today."

Lucy looks away, blush on her face whispering "You don't have to spend your day like that..."

"Okay, I'll leave at 2:30 then." Natsu said, cleaning up.

"Why 2:30?" Lucy asks.

Natsu pulls her to his chest, answers "To pick up Narie from school. Then we can go fishing or swimming at the guild. So long as we're a family with whatever we do."

Lucy sighed and watched Natsu clean up the small mess from breakfast. Walking over and kissing between his shoulder blades, Lucy mutter "Love you."

"I love you too." Natsu replies, turning to face her and picking her up as he walked to the bathroom, "I think we need a bath, alone."

Lucy blushing as Natsu draws a bath for them, playing with the towel still hanging on the back of the door. Natsu turning around with a soft smile on his face as Lucy mumbles "But…"

"I know." Natsu kissing her neck, whispering in her ear "He said twins, right?"

Nodding, Lucy squeaks as Natsu gently holds her. Natsu smiling into her hair thinking 'Twins and Narie, with my beautiful wife Lucy…. I really have everything a man could want. I'll never take another day for granted again.'

* * *

Hope this was pretty good, but even if it wasn't I hope to read your reviews.


End file.
